


Summer In the City

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Gordlock Week 2018 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gordlock Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Harvey should be in the air condition but there are reasons that he is out during a heatwave in Gotham.Day #1: Hottest Day In Gotham.





	Summer In the City

Sequel to [Tightrope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301730), but you don't have to read it in order to understand this story.

 

Summer had arrived in Gotham and it was 90° with the humidity, however, it felt more like 104°. On days like this, Harvey didn't usually like to stray to far away from the air conditioned police department. Hell, sex in the summer months consisted of him and Jim pleasuring each other underneath a nice cold shower; at least until the stickiness of the heat finally broke. So why was he here at Gotham's newest amusement park, literally dying under the beating sun.

The answer to the questions was the little boy running around with a smile of his face. It was Jude's fourth birthday and Harvey wanted to make the most of his son's birthday. He had taken Jude on a few of the rides and now Harvey was standing in front one of the misting stations while Jim was currently on the train riding along with their overly enthusiastic son. With the wind from the fan blowing in his face along with the mist of water, Harvey began to feel a bit like himself again.

Sure, he would be red as a lobster once the day was over but watching Jim with his boy brought a smile to Harvey's face. After almost leaving Gotham, Harvey had been hesitant to start a relationship with Jim. There were too many hurts and too many broken promises. Plus, Harvey had Jude to think of but he had taken a chance — he always would when it came to Jim. At first, things went at glacial pace.

Harvey was still nervous about getting his heart broken and Jim was trying to prove himself. They had their ups and downs but eventually they had found their way to the courthouse where they promised forever and always. A month after their wedding, Jim signed the papers that would make him Jude's other father. Jim loved his little boy and the former workaholic would take the day off just to spend time with Harvey and Jude.

Which is why they were here at Playland underneath the bright, hot sun watching Jude as he rode on the train with his Daddy. Jim had wanted to be the parent his mother couldn't be and wanted to make the most of Jude's birthday. So if that meant sitting front of the misting station in 90° weather while his son had the best day of his life, Harvey was willing to suffer.

Besides after they were done, he knew that Jim would take care of him. There would be a nice cold shower and a bottle of aloe waiting for him once their little guy fell asleep for the night.


End file.
